IA vs AI
by Captionem
Summary: IA lived a normal life until an Artificial Intelligence decided to kill her. Forced 'for her own protection' into joining the hunt for the rogue AI, which remains constantly one step ahead of it's creators, it's own twin, and several other machines and entities determined to track it down, IA is left to ponder one thing after every single encounter. Why kill her? BEING REFORMATTED


**Prologue**

"I'm aware we've got a situation, we're on our way." The man muttered back into his earpiece as the sound of the tailing figure behind him grew ever louder, as they both rushed down the white corridors barely illuminated by emergency lighting. Several times he was leaning so far forward to pick up speed that he nearly stumbled on his pristine white lab coat, his long, violet ponytail emulating this as it flew out behind him.

Gakupo was not a happy man. He was very rarely an actually angry man, he thought privately that he managed to keep his cool better then most, especially in situations like the one he found himself in now, but that did not make him happy. Especially not when there was an Angel of Death breathing down his neck, the air about her almost screaming out that she believed their current dilemma was his fault, even though she had been with him the entire time.

"I swear, if it let's the other project escape too-"

"Then I will handle those responsible, you're job will be to go after it, or them, preferably the former, understood?" He cut her off between breathes as they continued to race down the hallways, finding more and more quivering scientists, mechanics and other academics as they came closer to their destination, floor by floor.

Miku was equally not a happy girl. Mainly because she knew Gakupo was right. She didn't mind her superiors being right and correcting her, she never had a problem with it. She might get a little ticked off when those she saw as beneath her had some bright idea before she did but she always managed to put it past her. But she considered Gakupo one of her very few equals in the world and the way he was pulling rank on her right now was not appreciated. Much less so because he had every right too.

"Backup generator activated." A cheerful feminine voice chimed out over the intercom as a wave of light illuminated the corridors, the tone of her voice not matching the seriousness of the situation at all.

"Lighting, emergency and fire systems back online." An equally cheerful male continued, before adding, "Security systems still down though, might wanna hurry!"

Gakupo and Miku almost grunted in annoyance at the same time, as they could just tell the overly perky voice had been addressing them directly. But there would be time for him later. They slid to a halt at the end of a corridor which opened up into a massive laboratory before quickly striding inside.

"Alright, give us a situation report!" Miku boomed out the instant she stepped in the door, Gakupo deciding to let her play military for the moment and remained silent. The room was a mess, injured scientists littered around the various elevated platforms leading off to additional labs and power generators like toys in a toddlers room, the air smelling of smoke, burning electronics and mixing chemicals and various lights flashing on and off sporadically as if designed to torture your eyes.

A young man, with bright blonde hair, shining golden eyes and a lab coat drenched in some green liquid down the entirety of his right side almost threw himself up the metal staircase leading up to the platform the commanding duo stood on, finally glad that someone senior to him was their to take command.

"Dr Kamui! Uh, Madame!" He coughed upon reaching them, giving a very sloppy salute when he spoke to the latter before nearly keeling over. Gakupo grabbed the boy by the shoulder and gave him a hand up.

"Breathe Oliver, for god's sake..." He muttered to kid, Miku simply crossing her arms and glancing around at the damage as Oliver recovered. With a shaking hand, the blond reached into his pocket and pulled out an inhaler, taking a deep breathe while using it before slowly responding.

"Sorry, doc. Slight panic attack." He managed, Miku giving something vaguely sounding like a chuckle in reaction.

"I've seen a panic attack blondy. You're suffering from nerves there, that's all." She informed him, receiving a disapproving look from Gakupo but only a quizzical one from Oliver.

"Uh, right. Well, you see doc, we were going through the tests like you said, got to Synchronisation 2200 I think, without any results, start the simulation of Synchronisation 2201 and ah, well..."

"Well?" Gakupo interrogated impatiently before being interrupted by Miku who added her own question after staring over the railing into the central area of the lab.

"Does it have anything to do with the large amount of glass on the floor of your lab?" Gakupo suddenly forgot Oliver existed and strode over to where Miku was looking down. In the centre of the laboratory were two massive black cylinders, stretching from the ground to the ceiling and dominating the room. A metre above the ground, each featured a large glass window that distorted the image of what was inside.

Behind the glass section of the first chamber, which had in bold, yellow letters '02-A' labelled above it, one could just make out the rough silhouette of a human figure that was peacefully floating inside it. However, the glass section of the second chamber was smashed into a million shards on the floor, wires hanging disconnected inside and the liquid it's original occupant had resided in still dripping out onto the floor. The matching silhouette that was meant to appear the same as in the '02-A' chamber was seemingly absent from '02-B'. Miku, with her expertly trained eye could instantly tell that the glass had been broken from the inside. That and the glass was all over the floor, not inside the chamber.

"Uh, yeah, well, the moment we started the test, the subject went active and almost everything went haywire." Oliver continued, the boy genius who was almost impossibly smart for his age startlingly Gakupo with his sudden appearance. "It was the most I could do to lock the other subject down in case it spread to it, uh, sorry, spread to her. Which earned me this little injury when the glass door exploded out and a few shards cut across my hand."

Miku was almost impressed to see him calling it a little injury, as he held up his right hand to reveal the entirety of it was covered in bloody bandages excluding his fingers, the bandages around his palm seeming to leak a drop of blood as he held it up. _No wonder he looks so pale…_ She thought to herself.

"I'm not even going to ask the science behind what you did to turn the subject on." She told Oliver, though she supposed she was addressing Gakupo at the same time, even if only a little. "But glass doesn't cause damage like this," She waved a slender finger round in a circle, indicating the damage to the lab, "and the subject would have to be super-humanly fast to cause this in the time it had."

"Might I mention that the subject is commandeering a helicopter as we speak?" An irritating voice chimed out over the intercom, the overly perky masculine voice from before.

"VY2, this is not the time to be playing games!" The feminine counterpart reprimanded him, the cheerfulness in her voice switched out for more of a 'don't be rude' one.

"VY1, you know as well as I do that they literally programmed me to do just that though!" He whined back, causing Miku to roll her eyes in frustration and Gakupo to mutter something less than polite under his breathe.

"Yeah, war games wires for brains!" VY1 retorted, before giving the closest thing a mechanical voice talking over a speaker can to a sigh and adding, "the subject left the facility sometime ago, we've sent out response teams to track it but-"

"We're still unscrambling our circuits from that EMP." VY2 finished for her, allowing Oliver to jump back onto Miku's original point before being cut off.

"Well, yeah. I don't exactly know what it was but the subject managed to activate some kind of EMP discharge, wiped the whole facility out."

"And caused the power outage." Gakupo muttered to himself, turning back to the chaotic scene below them.

"It also had some type of effect on metal objects," Oliver stated looking hesitantly at Miku as he did. "Uh, cellphones, bracelets, cuff-links, it sent out a magnetic pulse of some kind that repelled anything metal and threw it away from the subject. Sent half a dozen of us guys flying backwards, a few of the female staff have got slight burns from where their necklace straps picked them up and threw them back a couple of feet before breaking."

"Thank you Oliver, go get an extra bandage for that hand of yours, I want you back here in five and we'll get a full report later." Gakupo ordered him, the blond silently nodding before running off. Miku took the opportunity to grab Gakupo's attention by means of a tight grip on his shoulder.

"I maybe an android but these things are next level compared to me based on what you've said," she informed Gakupo, who quickly glanced at the red 0-1 tattooed on her arm that was left uncovered by her black sleeveless uniform as she thumbed towards the cylinders in turn. "So I need to know everything if I'm to track it down."

"The tracking system wasn't installed in either of them yet, the only way to pinpoint his location is-" He muttered furiously back before cutting off. With an irritated grunt, realising he had said to much, he finished. "Is by using the other one." Miku shifted her gaze over to the other chamber before releasing her grip. She tapped her knee high boot against the floor in thought before giving up trying to find some argument they could both agree to against turning on the other project.

"It doesn't need to fight, it just needs to be able to track the other one." She told him.

"Understood, I'll get working on it, just get permission from HQ. Tell them it's the only way or something!" He told her, moving off to find Oliver.

"It is the only way!" She retorted back, fidgeting around in the pocket of her uniform for her earpiece. Gakupo nearly ran into an Oliver, who was rushing back to meet them after wrapping some clean bandages around his wounded arm, at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are we doing boss?" He asked as Gakupo strode right past him.

"Get everyone who isn't injured or helping at medical down here, everything that isn't broken online and get every gun searching for the escaped subject back here now." He ordered, earning a confused and hesitant look from Oliver.

"Why call off the search sir?" The young scientist asked as Gakupo continued onto the lab floor.

"Cause I'd rather keep R.I.N. here when we turn her on then risk having both her and L.E.N. loose in the world!" He shouted back as he focused his eye on the remaining test subject. Miku, who overheard the conversation with her slightly enhanced hearing almost smiled at her associate's response as she placed the earpiece on her right ear and started back to the top floor of the facility.

"Alright VY1, VY2, what have you got for me?" She asked, after tuning it to the twin AI's signal.

"Why does she always address you first?" VY2 instantly complained.

"Because 1 comes before 2," VY1 instantly retorted, "Anyway, we could only recover fragments of what 02-B processed before he disconnected."

"Oh just call him L.E.N. VY1." Miku muttered back, as she broke into what she considered a leisurely jog and others would've considered a full on sprint. "Sweet and simple, like it was meant to be. Regardless, these fragments?"

"Oh just names and places, unrelated of course to all but him! Oh this is going to be a fun little puzzle to solve!" VY2 stated with a sense of grandeur to his voice.

"Oh brother..." VY1 added worriedly as VY2 continued on.

"Now let's see here. Mount Fuji, Sydney, the assassination of Julius Caesar, Casimir the Great of Poland, Delhi, some girl called Aria Planetes, oh where to begin!"

 **Hello peoples!**

 **I've been reading Vocaloid FF's for a while now and really wanted to write one myself but I couldn't think of anything beyond a high school type one. And while there's nothing wrong with those, I couldn't think of an appropriate twist to make mine unique.**

 **So then I got bored for a while and was going through Vocaloid's to base a story on, wrote down names and all that stuff to help visualise it, one day my little sister runs up to me and tells me I spelt AI wrong (she's really into robots). IA – AI. BRAINBLAST (Points for understanding that reference, well, the kid's show I'm referencing specifically). And it sorta evolved from there.**

 **So please comment on what you like, didn't like, what I could do better, what you wanna see, yadayadayada, normal stuff you're meant to say in an A/N. Till next time, which will be eventually but the speed will depends on how much support this gets.**

 **And as for pairings? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it, won't we?**

 **Cap.**


End file.
